


Live and Waiting

by nightberrypearl



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Sex Toys, Smut, vlive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 10:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15639216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightberrypearl/pseuds/nightberrypearl
Summary: Minhyun had just planned to make a visit to the NU'EST dorm to celebrate his birthday with his NU'EST members. One moment he was walking through the doorway and toeing off his shoes, and the next he was naked, writhing against the cuffs tying his hands to Jonghyun's bedposts and praying for Jonghyun's spot Vlive to just fucking end already.





	Live and Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the filthy angsty grandma who planted this idea in my head to the point I couldn't help but write it.... you know who you are... I hope you're happy and proud of what you've done to me....... (okay maybe in fairness the vibrator and the bondage may have been my idea but still, you enabled me.)
> 
> Obligatory warning: awful smut ahead. truly awful.
> 
> and I only had the willpower to proofread the first 3/4 of this so the last bit could be a mess. The tenses in this are truly a mess, I apologise, I'll take another look at things in the morning or something.

Minhyun's breathing quickens in anticipation as Jonghyun's index finger circles his rim lightly before easily slipping into his hole. The first finger goes in fairly easily and so Jonghyun pours more lube onto his fingers before adding a second.

 

It takes a little longer for Minhyun to get used to the stretch but it's not long before Jonghyun is able to start scissoring his fingers, slowly stretching him out.

 

He wants to tell Jonghyun to stop the teasing, to just hurry up, but the cloth around his mouth is an effective gag, and he can't get much more than whimpers and moans out. He would reach down to fist his own cock until he found release, but the leather cuffs tying him to Jonghyun's bed posts prevent him from doing so.

 

///

 

One moment, he was walking through the door to the NU'EST dorm to visit, and the next thing he knew, he was lying down naked on Jonghyun's bed, bound with his arms above his head and legs spread apart, and gagged.

 

Not that he wanted to complain. With his own busy schedule and also Jonghyun's, the two of them had had virtually no time to see each other, let alone have sex.

 

He was lucky to have free time in all honesty. Birthday privileges he supposes. At first, he had planned to surprise his NU'EST members at the company but none of them had been present, so in the end he opted to just ask them where they were.

 

He had just been planning to visit to celebrate his birthday together, but it seemed that Jonghyun had other plans.

 

The moment he stepped through the threshold, he was literally dragged into the dorm by Jonghyun, the others didn't even seem to be around. Must have been Jonghyun's doing. But he let himself be dragged into Jonghyun's room, and once the door was shut behind them, Jonghyun almost literally pounced on him, shoving him against the closed door and immediately capturing his lips in a searing kiss.

 

A kiss that conveyed how much Jonghyun had missed him, and how much he currently wanted him. It wasn't long before Minhyun felt himself straining against his trousers and he knew that Jonghyun could feel his erection pressed against his hip.

 

Jonghyun didn't hesitate to remove all of Minhyun's unnecessary clothing. Minhyun tried to protest in order to get Jonghyun in an equally naked state, but Jonghyun merely brushed him off and distracted him by leaving nips and sucks against his collarbones whilst pulling down his boxer shorts.

 

Once Minhyun was fully naked, Jonghyun had pulled him forwards before shoving him towards the bed, making him lie down flat on his back. Minhyun would have been lying if he said he didn't like this controlling and rough side to Jonghyun. It came out every once and a while, and the sex they had when it did was always mind blowing.

 

Minhyun had watched as Jonghyun turned away momentarily to go across the room to dig out a box from his dresser. And when Jonghyun pulled out 4 pairs of leather handcuffs and a thin strip of cloth, Minhyun felt his cock twitch in excitement at what was about to come.

 

In no time at all, Jonghyun had his arms and legs bound to each corner of his bed and his mouth covered by the cloth. He could see the heat and the lust in Jonghyun's eyes as he stared at Minhyun spread out so nicely for him on his bed with his cock already standing erect even without much physical stimulation.

 

///

 

Jonghyun seems to enjoy taking his sweet time in pulling all the whimpers and moans out from Minhyun's gagged mouth. He smirks as Minhyun's hips twitch upwards as his fingers go near his prostate, but he deliberately pulls his fingers away again before the bundle of nerves can be stimulated.

 

"Calm down, Minhyun-ah, we've barely started, and we don't want you to cum too early now do we?" Jonghyun asks teasingly.

 

Minhyun tries to reply, but all that comes out is a muffled "ffmmpphhh".

 

"There's a lot more fun to be had today, don't you worry about that."

 

The sultry tone that Jonghyun uses sends shivers down Minhyun's spine and he unintentionally clenches around Jonghyun's fingers which makes the other man chuckle in amusement.

 

Jonghyun takes a look at the clock hung on the wall before muttering to himself.

 

"Hmm we don't have much time until..." he trails off.

 

 _'until what?'_ Minhyun thinks.

 

At that moment, Jonghyun removes both his fingers from inside Minhyun, making him whine at the loss, before going back to the box from before and pulling out a couple of things Minhyun can't quite see from his position.

 

He soon finds out what exactly one of the things Jonghyun had pulled out of the box is  when he soon feels something cold and hard pressing against his loosened hole.

 

His breath hitches once he works out what Jonghyun had decided to use on him today.

 

Without much warning, Jonghyun begins to insert the lubed Vibrator up his ass. He feels tears form in his eyes at the stretch. Jonghyun keeps pushing the Vibrator further and further in until it sits snuggly inside him, almost completely inserted, it’s left just a tad too short so that it doesn't quite reach his prostate.

 

He finds himself shuffling around on the bed in an attempt to try and push the toy in further, to where he desperately needs it to reach, but to no avail.

 

Jonghyun uses a firm grip to still his hips as he crawls up the bed and positions himself over Minhyun, but not letting any other part of their bodies touch. Jonghyun's strong hold on his hips prevents Minhyun from bucking them up to feel something, anything, that would help relieve the tension pooling in his gut.

 

Jonghyun meets his pleading eyes with his own playful one before he leans down to quickly press their lips together. But before Jonghyun can pull away, Minhyun parts his lips with his tongue and deepens the kiss. Jonghyun indulges Minhyun for a few moments, letting Minhyun take charge.

 

Minhyun tenses suddenly and almost chokes on his own spit when suddenly the vibrator inside him begins pulsing inside him. Jonghyun chuckles and smirks against Minhyun's lips before pulling away properly.

 

“Can you be good for me today Minhyunnie?” Jonghyun asked softly as he trailed his fingers along Minhyun's chest, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake.

 

Minhyun nods quickly and sharply.

 

“Good.” is all that Jonghyun says before he pulls off completely and gets up of the bed, moving instead to stand next to it.

 

Minhyun stares at him in panicked confusion. He had wanted him to come closer, not pull away further.

 

“I'm about to do a surprise Vlive.” Jonghyun states plainly.

 

 _‘Now?’_ Minhyun thinks as his eyes widen as the realisation of what is about to happen dawns on him.

 

Jonghyun holds up the remote that controls the vibrator for Minhyun to see.

 

“10 intensity settings.” He begins, “For every one million hearts, I'll increase the intensity. And we'll stop at 10 million.”

 

Minhyun jerks suddenly as Jonghyun turns the vibrator up for a moment to the next setting. He lets out an involuntary moan at the increased stimulation.

 

“Now, we can't have you making noises like that when the camera is on now can we?” Jonghyun reprimanded, “The fans would hear and we can't have that, definitely not.”

 

Jonghyun leans in the press his lips lightly against Minhyun's forehead quickly.

 

“You can move your hands a little right? If it's too much, knock 3 times on the headboard, I can just pretend it's someone at the door.”

 

Minhyun nods in acknowledgment as Jonghyun turns the vibrator back down to the lower setting but before he stands up, he reaches down and slides a cock ring down to the base of Minhyun's length.

 

“Can't have you cumming too quickly now…” Jonghyun explains as he presses another kiss to Minhyun's forehead before standing up and moving to prepare for his Vlive.

 

Minhyun closes his eyes and lets out a shuddery breath as he tries to calm down to prepare for what's about to happen. The vibrator in his ass continues to buzz inside him sending tingles of pleasure coursing through him.

 

After a while, he hears Jonghyun begin the Vlive. Minhyun tries desperately to control his own breathing, making sure it's not too loud, as Jonghyun greets the fans that slowly join the stream.

 

He gets more used to the vibrator in his ass after a while and so he's able to listen to Jonghyun speak and hear the voice that he had missed hearing so much. Phone calls were fine, but to have the real deal right in front of him, being able to listen to Jonghyun's voice without it muffled by a phone speaker, was something else entirely.

 

But just as he was about to completely relax, he tensed up again when the vibrations inside him intensified. He almost wanted to curse the fact that hearts on Vlives could accumulate so fast, but at the same time, he didn't want to think about how long he could be left here if the hearts rose slower.

 

Before he knew it, Jonghyun had turned up the intensity even more and he could feel tears begin to pool in his eyes as he bit down harshly on his lip to try and stop his groans of pleasure from being let out.

 

“Ahhh no no no, I can't let you guys see my room.” Minhyun hears Jonghyun tell the fans.

 

Minhyun feels his face flush even more deeply as he imagines what he must look like right now, with his chest heaving and tears pooling at his eyes while his cock throbs almost painfully.

 

He almost feels himself orgasm when the hearts reach 3 millions hearts. The pressure building in his gut is becoming unbearable and they're not even halfway yet. He tries to shift himself into a better, more comfortable position, but all he manages to do is to accidently nudge the vibrator further into him, making it brush against his prostate and his back arches off the bed and he feels his lip bleed from how hard he had to bite down in order to stay quiet.

 

It's becoming more and more difficult to stop himself from making any noise as the vibrations continue to intensify. He lost count of what intensity level they were on by this point, with his mind a complete mess.

 

His skin was covered in a thin layer of sweat and he feels his own damp fringe matted against his forehead. He feels like every part of his body is burning up, and his cock is aching and throbbing, begging for release.

 

“Oh you guys want to hear me rap?”

 

If asked, Minhyun would blame the fact that at the moment that Jonghyun began rapping, they hit another heart milestone, for being the reason that his back arched off the bed with his heels digging into the mattress as he dry orgasmed, and not Jonghyun's deep, grumbly, rap voice. He most definitely did not cum just from the sound of Jonghyun’s voice and imagining it whispering all the lewd and dirty things that Jonghyun would do to him once the Vlive ended.

 

Coming down from his high, he feels himself go a little lightheaded at the lack of oxygen, since gasping at that point would have been far too noisy. But even though he reached his climax, his cock still stands hard and straining against the cock ring Jonghyun had fitted on him.

 

He was so close to begging for this to end, to reach up with his hand and knock on the head board to signal to Jonghyun that it was too much, that this was all just too much. But he knew that if he was patient and restrained enough to wait it out, Jonghyun would be pleased. And to see Jonghyun looking at him with fondness and pride was really all that Minhyun wanted.

 

But fortunately for him, it seemed he didn’t need to wait long, since Jonghyun was celebrating the 10 million heart milestone shortly after Minhyun had been thinking of giving up.

 

Minhyun lets out a short breath of relief that soon the unbearable constant stimulation of his prostate will soon end.

 

He waits and he waits, his cock still slowly leaking precum and with the vibrator still pressed right against his prostate, making his cock hard to the point it hurt, but still Jonghyun doesn’t seem to be finishing the Vlive.

 

He’s so ready to begin begging for release but then he hears Jonghyun wrapping up. Time passes torturously as Jonghyun says his farewells to the fans and starts saying his finishing ment.

 

The moment he hears Jonghyun set the phone down on his desk and the soft sound of footsteps, Minhyun lets go of all his control and lets himself gasp in as much air as he can get through the cloth gag around his mouth. He lets himself struggle and strain against his bindings, trying to get his hands free so that if Jonghyun won’t, he can at least take care of himself. He lets out all the sounds that he had previously been suppressing in a cacophony of moans, and whimpers.

 

Jonghyun looks upon him with slight pity. Throughout his Vlive, having Minhyun naked, needy, and spread out on his bed ready for him to fuck was far too distracting. He spent most of the time with a rather prominent tent in his pants. Somehow, he managed to get through the show without incident but the moment that he had seen Minhyun dry orgasm as he rapped, he had almost lost all control of his inhibitions and was so very tempted to end the live there and go have his way with Minhyun. But no, he was a professional and so _somehow,_ he even managed to find it in him to prolong the Vlive slightly longer than he had planned, to allow the hearts to reach 11 million, but also to just leave Minhyun hanging by a thread for a tiny bit longer.

 

Jonghyun removes the gag covering Minhyun’s mouth. Minhyun immediately begins to gulp deep breaths of air that he’s been craving for the past however long they had been doing this.

 

Standing over Minhyun, Jonghyun looks down to meet Minhyun’s dazed and delirious gaze. Minhyun stares right back at him, meeting him with pupils fully dilated.

Once he stops gasping for air, the endless pleas begin to spill from Minhyun’s mouth.

 

“J-j-onghyun…p-p-please…I…” The words come stuttered and staggered as Minhyun’s brain struggles to form anything meaningful.

 

Jonghyun leans down and swiftly captures Minhyun’s lips with his own, his tongue swiping over and soothing over Minhyun’s abused bottom lip as Minhyun submits himself to the kiss, thankful to finally have some contact.

 

Minhyun is satisfied momentarily, but it’s not long before it’s not enough to sooth the aching in his gut. He bites down on Jonghyun’s lip, not enough to draw blood, but enough to make Jonghyun pull away and look at him. Minhyun struggles against his bindings, and Jonghyun instantly realises what Minhyun wants. Minhyun wants to be freed, but Jonghyun’s not sure he wants Minhyun to have control of his hands.

 

Instead of moving to untie Minhyun, Jonghyun moves and straddles Minhyun’s hips which automatically jerk up in search of some friction. In another moment, he reaches for the remote that controls the vibrator still inside Minhyun and switches it off completely, allowing Minhyun to finally breathe a little easier.

 

And then slowly, bit by bit, he removes his own clothes. Minhyun watches attentively as Jonghyun peels of his clothes layer by layer, and he’s thankful that on that day, Jonghyun had chosen to wear comparatively few layers – just a t-shirt and some sweats – so that he was undressed in no time.

 

The sight of Jonghyun seemingly just aroused as himself, made his heart thump even faster in anticipation.

 

Jonghyun deliberates for a moment before he decides to also take off the cock ring still wrapped tightly around the base of Minhyun’s dick. At Jonghyun’s touch, he almost cums but somehow manages to reign himself in before all of this ends all too quickly.

 

In one swift movement, Jonghyun pulls out the vibrator from inside Minhyun and watches as Minhyun’s hole clenches around the air. Minhyun whines a little at the loss, but not for long, as Jonghyun is sick of waiting and so doesn’t hesitate before pushing himself bit by bit inside Minhyun until all of his cock is buried deep into Minhyun’s tight heat.

 

With Minhyun already as wound up as he is, it only takes a few thrusts before he’s cumming thick and hard all over his own stomach and chest. Jonghyun continues to thrust, pulling out almost completely before slamming right back in, hitting Minhyun’s bundle of nerves every time, fucking him through his orgasm.

 

With Minhyun clenching and unclenching around him, it’s not long before he also reaches his own climax.

 

He pulls out and he looks down to see Minhyun already passed out from exhaustion. _Great._

 

Jonghyun sighs before walking over to the bathroom and grabbing a wet cloth. After cleaning them both up, he wraps Minhyun in his arms and snuggles closer as he joins Minhyun in a deep slumber.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (This might be one of the most awful and rushed things I've written I'm so sorry)
> 
> It's a little late, but I was planning to post this yesterday for Minhyun's birthday but things didn't quite work out that way and so I'm posting it now, with only minutes to spare before I become 2 days late instead of 1. 
> 
> Anyway, I said this yesterday already (in a more heartfelt and disgustingly sappy poem that I tweeted), but bighead, ily, happy birthday.
> 
> AND IF I STILL HAVE YOUR ATTENTION, I'D LIKE TO BRING IT TO [#TWOHYUNWEEK](https://twitter.com/twohyunweek). If you're not on twitter/haven't heard, from the 1st to the 7th of October 2018, we're holding 2hyun week to celebrate this beloved ship of ours. More details on how to participate can be found by clicking [this link](https://twitter.com/twohyunweek/status/1027044334108065793). I hope as many people as possible can participate and we can all have fun together!
> 
> Find me on twitter [@nightberrypearl](https://twitter.com/nightberrypearl) or my [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/nightberrypearl)


End file.
